


A Dubious And Desperate Drive

by Mars_McKie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humiliation, Men Crying, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: “Just to be clear; this isn’t a race, it’s a chase. You’re not to pass me. Lose sight of me, and you’ll lose your way. And no tailgating. Anaccidentwould spoil the trip.”Ignis was starting to regret those two Ebonys he had drank before they followed Ardyn to the Disc of Cauthess.





	A Dubious And Desperate Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic inspired by a conversation with a friend, I don't know what I've just written! :p

Two cans of Ebony. A trip to the outlook to view the meteor. The mysterious stranger who had offered to take them there. It all started so inconspicuously, how Ardyn suggested Noctis to drive the Regalia only for him to defer to Ignis as was normal, and Ignis eager to step in. Noctis driving under normal circumstances was worrying, him driving while he was experiencing headaches sent by an Astral was positively frightening.

Ardyn pouted, but allowed it to go ahead. They each took their usual seats in the Regalia, Ignis driving with Prompto in the passenger seat, Noctis and Gladio in the back, and the top down. All of them had been keen to set off and get the journey over with, believing themselves to be prepared enough to face the Archaean, though Ardyn’s words to them still rang in Ignis’s ears.

“Just to be clear; this isn’t a race, it’s a chase. You’re not to pass me. Lose sight of me, and you’ll lose your way. And no tailgating. An accident would spoil the trip.”

The going was slow. They spent the first half hour of the journey pondering over the coincidence of Ardyn turning up again, all of them voicing their desire to be done with this favour. All the way their guide barely made it past 40mph in his old car, looking to be in no hurry and taking such a rambling route that Ignis wondered at the possibility of them being led the wrong way on purpose. An hour into the ride through the evergreen forest and they were all on edge.

In addition, truth be told, Ignis was rather starting to need the toilet.

The slight build up of pressure made itself slowly known, causing Ignis to shift minutely in the driver’s seat. He frowned; they were all used to the inconveniences of their long road trips, all of them at one point or another requesting the car to be pulled over for a quick trip to the bushes, but the issue of them following Ardyn provided a whole other problem. As much as Ignis was loathed to admit it, the route they had taken was so long-winded that he wasn’t exactly sure of the road to the Disc from where they were. If he pulled over to relieve himself, there was no guarantee their guide would wait for them.

_It’s fine_, Ignis thought to himself. _I’ve held it in before. This is no different_.

Another half hour passed and Ignis was forced to note how the coffee had gone through his system at an alarming rate. He supposed it served him right for his reliance on Ebony and drinking a mild diuretic right before the journey.

The tension in his right leg keeping his foot steady on the accelerator to match Ardyn’s constant speed created a strain in his muscles which only served to add to the growing pressure in his bladder. He huffed an annoyed breath through his nose, mentally willing their guide to speed up even by a few miles an hour. Turning corners was hellish, needing to use his legs to brake and change gears, the movement undoing the work he had put in to clenching his muscles just so.

He tried to distract himself by enquiring after Noctis’s headaches, everyone agreeing it was a good thing Noct wasn’t driving, but an uneasy silence quickly fell again and Ignis was unable to sufficiently focus to keep up the conversation. His hands clenched the steering wheel with an iron grip, quietly thankful of his gloves covering how white his knuckles must be and he prayed Prompto wouldn’t turn his way to see the blush that must surely be spread across his face.

For a long time, it was all Ignis could do to focus on his breathing to stop himself squirming in his seat. Even that eventually broke, his mind in turmoil and his backside wriggling as he tried to contract every muscle in his body, desperate to at least cross his legs but that small luxury was not afforded to him as he continued to drive. His dick felt engorged in his underwear, pressed up against the zipper of his black trousers, the contact offering no amount of relief...

Soon, Ignis was eyeing up all the low bushes they passed on the side of the road, wondering if it was worth his pride to ask they pull over despite the fact he was conscious of Ardyn watching, when suddenly they rounded another corner and the evergreen scenery gave way to dry desert stretching out on their left, a power plant on their right, and the road which became a raised bridge over the rough landscape as far as the eye could see.

There was nowhere he could go where the others wouldn’t be able to clearly see.

His cheeks flushed with the realisation, but the sight of the meteor that much closer on their left gave him hope that he could make it to the end of this journey without doing himself a disservice.

“Hhmph, he was actually leading us the right way,” Gladio said, his voice gruff.

“He couldn’t have taken us on a more indirect route,” Ignis said through gritted teeth, shifting again. His irritated manner unfortunately gained Prompto’s attention.

“Hey, Iggy, are you O-” Prompto turned to ask, but Ignis’s heart skipped a beat when in front of them Ardyn’s car drastically slowed down, making Ignis slam on the brakes. Hard. They all lurched forward as the Regalia came to a sudden stop on the open road.

The shock caused the tightly knotted muscles to release in Ignis’s body.

His eyes went wide and his mouth pressed into a thin line as the jolt to his bladder made his dick twitch and warm urine soaked his Y-fronts, running down between his legs. His body was past the point of holding it in, his bladder emptying until it had nothing left to give. He was faced with the fact that he had just pissed himself

The sweet relief was countered by a burning shame, and when the stream finally stopped Ignis’s face fell forward, the bridge of his glasses bumping into the top of the steering wheel.

“Watch where you’re going!” Gladio roared.

“Terribly sorry!” Ardyn called back.

Noctis swore behind him but Ignis kept his face covered; no doubt he must be beet red in embarrassment and he couldn’t bring himself to face them. He only had to glance down to see a wet spot forming on the groin of his trousers and knew he was sat in a growing puddle of piss.

“Why’d he pull a stunt like that? Dammit!” Noctis exclaimed.

“I nearly peed myself!” Prompto laughed through his shock, but Ignis’s whole body quivered as he came so close to the truth. “Iggy?”

“Specs? You OK?” Noctis asked, genuine concern in his voice.

“Don’t let him get to you,” Gladio said, clapping Ignis on the shoulder and making him flinch. “You’re still the best driver in Lucis.”

Ignis took a shuddering breath, his nerves shot to pieces, and sat up.

“Do you want me to take the wheel?” Noctis offered.

“No!” Ignis said sharply, though his voice was hoarse. He could feel where his urine soaked through his underwear and trousers and into the leather driver’s seat. “I’m fine to carry on.”

He saw Noctis nod in the rear view mirror, though didn’t quite dare to meet his Prince’s eyes, and instead fixed his eyes determinedly on the road ahead as he pulled away in pursuit of Ardyn.

He hoped that the warm desert air might dry him off, but the cooler late afternoon air had settled in and the wind that whipped through his hair didn’t reach down to the seat of his trousers. They turned left off the raised roadway and reached the Cauthess outpost, the Coernix Station hidden from view by one of the stone bridges. Ignis felt his stomach twist -in relief or anxiety he wasn’t sure- when he saw Ardyn pull in and made to follow.

Noctis, Prompto and Gladio were all keen to stretch their legs, jumping out as soon as they came to a halt, though Ignis waited until he was aware that it would seem strange if he didn’t get out. He gingerly swung his legs out of the door and stood up to assess himself- a dark stain on the groin of his trousers and two dark circles on his cheeks where he’d been sat. A stray trickle creeped down his thigh.

Ignis attempted to pull his jacket down, though the hem didn’t quite reach far enough to cover the obvious wet spots. He hugged the jacket around himself, trying to make himself look small and innocuous as Ardyn approached them.

“What was it you were saying about driving carefully?” Noctis snapped.

“My apologies, there was a bird on the road,” Ardyn replied, his usual smirk in place. “What say we call it a day here?”

“_‘What say’_ we continue on to Cauthess?” Gladio growled. Ignis didn’t know what would be worse in that moment, making camp or being forced to sit down and continue driving. He prayed no one could smell him right now.

“The Archaean’s not going anywhere,” Ardyn said, his voice a purr.

“Neither are we under your stewardship,” Ignis bit back.

“I’m afraid I’ve always been a tentative driver. Saves from any _accidents_,” Ardyn said, and in a heart-stopping moment his eyes travelled down to Ignis’s groin (covered as much as possible by the jacket) and he smiled that little bit wider.

Ignis shrank back, praying that the Archaean would send an earthquake to make the ground open up and swallow him whole to spare him this embarrassment. He barely listened as Ardyn offered to foot the bill for accommodation for the night, taking off towards the caravan as soon as it was settled.

He could feel the eyes of the others on the back of his head, but Ignis didn’t stop until he was safely locked in the small bathroom of the caravan. He removed his glasses and clenched them in his fist, set his hands on either side of the sink, his head slumped between his shoulders and the tears fell freely into the basin.

He felt utterly mortified. He bit his lip to keep from crying out loud, his shoulders shaking madly and all the time there was still the warm, wet fabric between his thighs.

Angrily pushing away the tears, Ignis pulled off his shoes and socks and set to removing the soiled garments. His Y-fronts were drenched, though there was no way he could wash them until they returned to civilisation. Maybe the owners of the outpost would have a machine he could use if he asked?

A preliminary check of the shower showed there to not be enough water to wash himself properly, so Ignis wiped himself down as best he could with a damp towel, stuffed the wet underwear and trousers into a plastic laundry bag, pulled fresh clothes from the armiger and dispelled the soiled clothes back in.

Feeling fresher, he observed himself in the mirror. His face was still red and blotchy and he could honestly say he’d never felt this humiliated before in his whole life.

_Why did Ardyn have to perceive that? Please tell me the others didn’t see anything..._

The driver’s seat would need to be cleaned next, and Ignis only hoped the others had moved away so he could do so without raising their interest. However, as he took a deep breath and steeled himself to leave the bathroom he ran straight into Prompto.

“Ah, hey Iggy!” Prompto said, his voice bright even if his expression did look strained.

“Prompto,” Ignis said. “Is everything OK?”

“Yeah! That is- I just wanted to say...” Prompto shuffled awkwardly and Ignis felt his stomach drop. Had Prompto seen something? “If you ever need to, like, _go_ while we’re on the road but don’t want to say, you can do a secret signal, like tap on the gear shift or something, and I can pretend it’s me that has to go, if you want...”

Ignis’s face burned again and he pretended to push his glasses up his nose in order to cover his face. “Did Noct and Gladio see?”

“I don’t think so, they both went in to the shop to see if they could get Cup Noodles for dinner and get away from Ardyn.”

“I see,” Ignis muttered. “I appreciate the gesture, Prompto.”

“No sweat!” Prompto said, smiling and bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I once did the same on a family trip to Galdin, couldn’t hold out any longer, my parents were mad as hell!”

Ignis cleared his throat though kept his eyes downcast. “Thank you.”

“Yeah,” Prompto said, shifting from foot to foot as he glanced to the door behind Ignis. “If it’s OK, I need to-”

“Yes, of course!” Ignis realised, moving away from the bathroom. Prompto quickly nodded his thanks and hopped in, and, left with an incredible sense of calm given the circumstances, Ignis felt a little bit of his shame abating at his words.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the Regalia is an automatic, but if you're feeling particular sadistic feel free to imagine it as a manual! ;)


End file.
